I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the art of tint brushes and more particularly, to a tint brush that is supplied with hair color dye through a specialized color distributor. The tint brush of the invention could be used as an "all purpose" brush as well.
II. Description of Prior Art
Many beauty supply stores, department stores, and supermarkets, offer hair coloring mixtures separate and apart from tint brush color distributor devices. The tint brushes themselves are typically sold separately from the hair coloring mixtures and solutions. Often, the hair coloring is packaged with PVC gloves that are to be worn during use of the product as the hair coloring is applied. When working with hair coloring equipment of this type, it is important to carefully handle the dye because it can drip, ruining clothing and carpet alike. In addition, hair dying using the above equipment is typically very time consuming and the quality is not always satisfactory.
Presently, there are several known hair color applicators and hair color dispensers. Many of these devices have disadvantages in use and are therefore commercially limited. The applicators and dispensers typically do not provide an accurate flow of dye mixture that is to be dispensed over the head of the subject or customer. The major problems with these prior dispensers and applicators include too much dye mixture, or too little dye mixture, or both, resulting in uneven application and a resultant "streaking" of the dye mixture over the hair.
In addition to the above, many of the prior applicators and dispensers are not suitable for dying hair close to the head ("hair roots") resulting in unsatisfactory hair dying quality.
Further, in prior applicators and dispensers, it is not possible to control or to regulate the dye mixture flow to provide an even supply of the mixture.
It is therefore desirable to have a tint brush with a color distributor that can apply hair dye mixture in an even, regulated fashion, that avoids streaking and other problems associated with the prior applicators and dispensers discussed above.